Tesoro
by Deeestiny
Summary: -Se me han escapado miles de tesoros… Pero este, no lo dejaré ir –Contestó firmemente. -¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó la híbrida. –A esto… -Sin dudarlo, juntó sus labios con el tesoro más grande de su vida… "UNICO CAPITULO!"


_**¡H**ola! Bueno, esta historia me costó mucho, a pesar de que es cortita. Pero, es mi primera historia de Red-X cómo protagonista y necesitaba perfiles de él. Esta historia se me ocurrió sólo con un sumary xD. Bueno, espero que les guste._

_**ACLARACIÓN: **Teen Titans **no **me fué de mi propiedad, **no** es de mi propiedad, **no** será mi propiedad. ¿Porqué aclaro esto? Porque si fuese así TODA, TODÍSIMA la historia (Además de cómics) sería MUUUUY diferente (Para empezar: Agregaría a un personaje nuevo xD, además Starfire NO SERÍA TAAAAAAAAN... cómo podría decirlo...ejem.. Perdón si ofendo a Fans de Star pero, es demasiado tonta xD)_

_ Además, esta historia no tienes fines de lucro. O si no, cobraría aunque sea 50 mugrosos pesos por cada visitante que entre :) (PESOS CHILENOS xD)._

_**¡**Inspiration, come here**!**_

* * *

- Es Red-X – Musitó Cyborg.

- Bien… ¡Titanes, en marcha! – Ordenó el líder.

Todos asintieron y rápidamente corrieron a la salida donde se encontraban los vehículos. Cyborg con Chico Bestia iban en el Auto-T mientras que Robin iba sólo en su moto. Corrían los vehículos en una velocidad determinante, que Star y Raven les costaba seguir.

Al llegar a una fábrica abandonada y vieja, Robin no pensó y derribó la puerta de entrada con una patada, dejando un eco presente. Al mirar, se veía en el centro un talismán viejo y de oro, siendo sacado por el ladrón que buscaban.

- Espero que tengas con qué pagarlo, X – Gritó el Chico Maravilla enojado. Haciendo que el ladrón se volteara hacia ellos, depositando rápidamente el talismán en su lugar.

- Es algo que no te interesa, chico – Dijo X, burlándose del Chico Maravilla.

- ¡Titanes, ataquen!

Starfire emitió de sus manos energía verde, tirándoselas en forma de starbolls hacia Red-X, quien sin dudarlo, las esquivó fácilmente. A la vez, tirándole una bomba congeladora hacia la alienígena.

- Una menos… Quedan cuatro.

Chico Bestia se transformó en un tigre, corriendo velozmente hacia él. Al llegar a su destino, se abalanzó hacia el ladrón, quien se esperaba tal truco. El chico verde, ya esperanzado de al fin haber atrapado, se convirtió en un gorila, tomándolo del traje y estampándolo en la pared.

- No eres tan inteligente que digamos – Rió Red-X. Que en segundos más tarde explotó algo detrás del transformante, dejándolo atrapado en una gran X.

- Se fueron dos, quedan tres.

Quien ahora era el turno del mitad máquina. Alzó su cañón hacia el escurridizo ladrón, que disparó cuatro veces, sin ningún éxito.

- Muy lento máquina…

- ¿Qué? – Cyborg sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Dejándolo inmóvil - ¿Qué me haz echo?

- Ningún circuito tuyo resiste al hielo. Simple – Rió.

- ¡Cyborg! – Gritó el líder.

- No te preocupes chico. Estará bien… - Le contestó X burlonamente.

Robin se lanzó al ataque cuerpo a cuerpo. Que, sin dudarlo, X iba ganando.

- Muy lento… - Se burló X, dejando a Robin inmóvil en el suelo – Pfff... Y yo que te creía mejor chico murciélago.

- ¡Aléjate de él! – Una energía lo tomó y lo lanzó hacia unas cajas de madera que se encontraban esparcidas.

Raven tenía su posición de ataque lista y con sus sentidos bien actualizados. Sentía que algo no andaba bien, y ese algo no se esperaba que fuera un golpe. Así, X sorpresivamente golpeó a la hechicera dejándola en el suelo sin aire.

- Conmigo no se juega, bonita – Se acercó hacia ella. Se agachó quedando al mismo porte de ella - ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo, no?

- ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó la híbrida, tocándose el estómago donde él la había golpeado. Sintió la mano de X tomando la suya, y segundo después desapareció con el ladrón.

- ¡RAVEN! – Alcanzó a gritar el líder, viendo cómo Red-X se llevaba a una de sus compañeras.

Apareció en una playa desierta, ya estaba oscureciendo y las olas daban un aire friolento. Ella estaba tendida en la arena, a unos pocos pasos de Red-X.

- ¿Qué quieres conmigo? – Preguntó, levantándose de apoco. El golpe fue fuerte, que todavía le dolían los músculos del estómago.

- Sabes Raven, en mi vida he buscado miles de tesoros… -

- ¿Y "esos tesoros" qué tienen que ver conmigo? – Dijo la híbrida, remarcando la palabra esos tesoros.

- Déjame terminar, bonita – Pausó – Bien, cómo te dije. Me he enviciado con miles de tesoros que la mayoría me han arrebatado.

- _Si no es tesoro, es dinero o poder. Dios, todos los ladrones son iguales_ – Pensó Raven.

- Pero ahora, en estos últimos encuentros con ustedes. Me he enviciado con un tesoro, que no pienso dejarlo ir… - Se acercó peligrosamente hacia la hechicera, quien permanecía inmóvil.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó aquella. Con un escalofrío que le recorrió por todo el cuerpo al contacto de la mano de Red-X con su mejilla.

- A esto… - Con sus dos manos se quitó su mascara, y la híbrida quien todavía permanecía inmóvil, no se percató que en segundos después aquél ladrón, la estaba besando.

Estaba petrificada, no sabía si responder o no. Pero, su cuerpo actuaba sólo y su mente no le dirigía la palabra. Locamente, ella le estaba correspondiendo a él. Un ladrón. Segundos pasaron para que ella se diera cuenta de lo que hacía, y lo apartó con sus poderes metros lejos de ella.

- Jamás… Si quieres volver a ver la luz del día y permanecer con vida. Jamás vuelvas a hacer eso – Dijo fríamente.

- Eso, quizá no fue lo que tus labios me dijeron bonita… - Tomó su máscara y se la colocó. Sintiendo la presencia de los demás titanes, tomó conciencia de que era tiempo de irse – Espero verte pronto, bonita. Pero, esa es la señal de marcharme. – Le depositó un rápido beso en los labios, dejando a Raven confundida.

- ¿Qué? – Escuchó los gritos de su líder llamándola – _Al volver a la Torre, tengo que meditar…_ - Se auto acusó mentalmente. Quizá, después de todo volvería a ver a ese infame ladrón nuevamente.

* * *

_¿Y bien, cómo estuvo? Entiendanme, es mi primera historia que involucro a Red-X, y no tengo su perfil muy claro. Así que, espero que les halla gustado._

_¡Bien, su momento de desquitarse! xD. ¿Cómo estuvo: buena, mala, un asco, perfectamente horripilante o media media? xD. _

_¿Estuvo buena la historia o me tengo que dedicar a barrer las calles de la plaza? (xD)_

_¡Reviews, POR FAVOR :D!_

**Deestiny's **


End file.
